CMD of the field of the invention are disclosed, for example, in German patent publications, DE 10 2011 006 971 A1, and DE 10 2011 006 919A1; and US 2013/0319134 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,668 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,668 B1 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,002 and US 2015/0033874 A1. In general, the couplers serve, by their coupling of the measuring tubes, to form an oscillator with defined oscillation characteristics.
Investigations of CMD of the field of the invention in connection with the present invention have shown that the vibrations of their oscillators still dissipate oscillatory energy to the environment, especially to a connected fluid line. Conversely, in the same way, disturbing oscillations can be in-coupled into the oscillator. Both effects can degrade the performance of a CMD significantly.